


I Was Uninformed

by All The Ships (Jeniouis), Jeniouis



Series: Sam Wilson Centric Fics [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint, Alpha Hope, Alpha Jane, Alpha Natasha, Alpha Steve, Alpha Tony, Alpha Wanda, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Because I want it, Because There is Not Enough Omega Thor, Beta Loki, Beta Peter, F/M, Gift Giving, He just wishes he had known, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, No one told Sam, Not that he's opposed, Oblivious Sam, Omega Bruce, Omega Laura, Omega Rhodey, Omega Sam, Omega Scott, Omega T'Challa, Omega Thor, Omega Vision, Or Omega Rhodey, Past Domestic Violence, Past Statutory Rape - very light warning, Pheromone Bonding, Steve is not a hit it and quit it type of guy, To The Maxima!, Work In Progress, alpha bucky, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/All%20The%20Ships, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Steve didn't know how to just blow some steam without commitment. With sex came a relationship. Sam just wished the alpha (or anyone really) had told him that. He would have kindly kept his mouth off Steve's dick.</p><p>But if Sam would be honest with himself, it wasn't that bad. (It was great, in fact.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...I got this idea in my head that I just couldn't get out until I wrote it. I know what you're thinking. I literally have 63 WIPs that I should be working on, and here I am starting another one! I am. But none of my works have been abandoned and I really am working on them. I promise.
> 
> For those of you who have no idea who I am, I apologize for the rant above.
> 
> Now on to some real notes: Rhodey and Sam are brothers. Rhodey is older. And Fury is their father. Ages have been tampered with to fit my head canon. So Sam is almost 28; Steve is almost 21. MCU canon says that Steve is, biologically, seven years younger than Sam. All ages have been modified to fit around these ages. I haven't actually decided on what those ages are but I will let you know when I do. Also, Steve has been with the Avengers since he was biologically 14 (I have an explanation in the works. One that almost makes sense) So, Tony has been his legal guardian of sorts, since he was the first Avenger. The team all took a part of his, so to speak, raisin'. Steve and Sam didn't meet until Steve was 18. And doing things his little family didn't agree with (AKA Captain America: The Winter Soldier-Jeniouis Remix). Hence, all the awkwardness that is to come.
> 
> I know that was a lot to take in.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story! :) :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original members of the Avengers family were as follows:  
> Dad Tony. Mom Bruce. Aunt Natasha and Pepper. Uncle Thor, Clint, and Phil. Estranged and didn't-meet-until-he-was-taking-over-the-world Uncle Loki (the ending of Thor: The Dark World is altered), Great Uncle Fury.
> 
> Later added were his "siblings": Sis Wanda, Bro Vision, Peter, Scott, and Bucky. Bucky (MCU canon) is supposed to be a year younger than Steve. But, here, he's 4 years older. So he's biologically 24. And, last but not least, Uncle, soon to Bro-in-law, Rhodey and Uncle T'Challa.

The first time it happened, Steve and he just stepped foot in their safe house after the Winter Soldier slipped from their grasp, yet again. This time it was a little different. This time Bucky had remembered him, had recalled some memories. And Steve had been so happy, the happiest Sam had ever seen him. Then some asshole popped up yelling random words, and the next thing they knew, the Winter Soldier was trying to drive his metal arm through their skulls.

Steve was anxious, to say the least. He was fidgety and anxious and restless. Usually, he would blow some steam by beating the shit out of a punching bag. But that wasn't an option in this abandoned shed, located behind a burned down country house. In the middle of fucking nowhere. They had a car. Had stolen one from an abandoned car lot. Sam was surprised it still worked but Steve was good at spotting treasures amongst garbage. They were shit far away from the closest town, but Sam’s stomach didn’t care.

Steve had walked inside and plopped down on the saddest mock of a couch Sam had ever seen. There was also a wrecked old TV screen rocking on a crate in from of the said dilapidated couch. Steve had told him that Shield used this location every once in a while, under dire circumstances. And it certainly looked like a last resort choice.

Just to escape this fresh hell, Sam had suggested they use their freshly stolen vehicle to go find some grub. Steve huffed and stayed statue still for a moment before he shot up to his feet with an unnecessary amount of force. Like a ball of energy had exploded inside him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want." Steve said without really looking at him. And Sam had enough of it. It the alpha wanted to blow off some steam then he'll let him.

"Or you can fuck my throat and we eat after." Sam said. Steve reaction was delayed, his mind somewhere else entirely; he hadn’t even heard what the omega had said. Sam had expected that. It gave him enough time to gracefully drop to his knees. Pushing Steve's shirt up and kissing his abs, unbuttoning his jeans, unzipping the fly. Sam glanced up just in time to watch Steve's face scrunch in confusion as Sam's words and his actions came together in understanding. And just as it clicked, Sam swallowed him whole, taking Steve's still soft cock to the back of his throat. Though he felt it twitch in his mouth.

Steve literally shouted in surprise when he felt the wet heat of Sam's mouth. "Whoa, Sam, what-what are you-oh God." Steve moaned, throwing his head back as Sam moved up and down the alpha's long, thick length. Moving his tongue in circles as he moved. Steve placed a tentative hand at the back of Sam's head, then grabbed harder when his hardening cock hit the back of Sam's throat. And Steve started thrusting his hips just a little. And when Steve grew rock hard and thick, his pre-cum leaking in the omega's mouth, Sam sucked Steve off for a little longer before noticing a distinct lack of action.

Sam drew off. "This is the part where you fuck my throat."

Steve was panting heavily. "S-shit, Sam, I don't want to-"

"Just do it Steve. I’m not blushing virgin. Let go." Sam said, swallowing Steve again to keep the alpha quiet. It was effective. Steve opened his mouth to object but moaned instead as Sam worked him. He tentatively thrusted forward, his cock hitting the back of Sam's throat, and then down in a single thrust before he pulled back out.

"Fuck!" Steve gasped and Sam smirked.

"Good, now do that repeatedly, a rough as you want to. I'm not fragile, Steve. I got this." Sam assured him, looking up at the alpha. Through his lashes on instinct. Steve was spewing pheromones like crazy. It brought out Sam's submissive side. The alpha studied him for a while before he nodded a little.

Sam took a deep breath and swallowed him yet again and this time, Steve placed two hands at the back of Sam's head and fucked his throat like he meant it, like was born to use an omega. And Sam guessed, being an alpha, he was. Steve was just so…nice that Sam forgot that sometimes.

But Sam had reached the alpha in Steve. His thrusts were harsh and sharp and demanding. All control was long lost. His scent had grown strong and thick and… _possessive?_ Or maybe not. Maybe not in the context that first came to Sam’s mind. Steve was an alpha after all. All alphas were possessive to a point. And that instinct grew in them during sexual interactions.

Sam confirmed that theory when Steve’s thrusts became erratic and a little harder before he shot his load down his throat. His scent immediately died down, the way it was with alphas. And with his scent went the possessive pheromones Sam had mistaken for a tentative claim.

Then Rogers pulled out quickly, too quickly, and Sam winced as pain struck him and he started coughing.

“Shit, Sam, I didn’t-shit!” Steve said as he fell down to a knee beside Sam, his face growing red with shyness and shame. “I wasn’t trying to hurt you.” The alpha said, his voice honestly repentant. He had started rubbing Sam’s back…and throat for some reason. The gesture was nice but it was very unhelpful. Sam gently pushed the alpha’s hand away, trying not to hurt his feelings.

“I’m fine Steve, seriously.” Sam said. He knew his voice was rough and he was still coughing a little but he was fine. It took Steve too long to believe him. He stared at the omega for a long time, long after Sam stopped coughing. When he was finally sure, he nodded a little and got to his feet. And the awkwardness was so thick, it was nearly tangible.

"I-We-You," Steve stammered for a moment, then stopped. Sam looked up at him. He would have helped but he had no idea what Steve had on his mind. That, and, putting Captain America, the man with a plan, in a speechless state was always fun for Sam. Steve decided to leave words alone, for the moment, as he reached down and guided the omega to his feet.

"T-thanks." Steve said shyly, his cheeks getting even redder. Sam nearly laughed, one usually didn't thank someone for a blowjob but Sam knew Steve would take it the wrong way. He decided to give the kid a break. Kid because, biologically, Steve was younger than him by seven years.

Sam slapped Steve's arm (his hand nearly broke when it collided against hard muscles), "It's whatever. Now, let's find something to eat. You're buying." Sam said. Wincing internally, realizing that comment made him sound like a cheap prostitute. He turned to grab his jacket off a random box lying in the middle of the...ground. But he stopped when a stricken look crossed Steve's face. Which was quickly replaced with understanding. Which Sam was quite certain wasn't the case. Give Steve a battle, a strategy to develop, and he was more brilliant than Stark. Put him in social standards, it all went to shit. So he was definitely still confused; he just didn't know it.

"Alright, sure." Steve said, growing a little uneasy as he moved towards the door with Sam in tow. See, still confused.

"I knew to do that, you know." Steve said randomly when he suddenly turned around to look at the omega. Sam didn't follow. He knew his furrowed brow said as much.

"To..." Sam trailed off. Steve didn't clarify. "...shove your cock down my throat?" Sam guessed. It was the only logical predicate he could imagine.

"What! No!" Steve said, his subsided blush returning full force. "I mean...yeah but no, that's not what I meant."

"Oh... _okay_." Sam said. "So..."

"I meant the dinner." Steve clarified, watching Sam intently. As if there was something there he was supposed to understand.

Sam didn't.

"Um. I mean, I never doubted you Steve." Sam said. He had no idea what Steve was talking about. By now, he was entirely too hungry to care and wanted to get the taste of cum out his mouth. He figured some ego petting would get the alpha moving.

And when Steve smiled brightly, Sam figured he accomplished his private mission. It was good seeing Steve smile. He had been so distraught earlier.

"Good." Steve said, with a little more enthusiasm than the situation called for. And he stepped aside, so Sam could go first. Now, it wasn't weird that Steve did it. He was full of all these little chivalric gestures. It was the obviousness of it that made Sam try to restrain the weird look threatening to overtake his face as he cautiously walked by. His composure nearly broke when Steve did the same thing with the car door. Thankfully, he was sitting down, the door closed, just as his _what the fuck_ face took over. He had fixed it by the time Steve walked around the car and got in the driver's side.

"So..." Sam started, trying to get the awkward out the air. Along with Steve's mysterious giddy smile. "Where we headed?" He wasn't sure the alpha heard him, since he was looking down at his phone, typing away. Sam sighed in relief, internally. Finally, they were back to the familiar.

Well, Sam thought they were. But then Steve broke into a huge, pleased grin. "I know just the place."

"Burger King." Sam said, his voice hopeful. He was in the mood for chicken fries. Steve's face scrunched and he shook his head fervently.

"Of course not. A nice place."

"Nice?"

"Very nice." Steve said.

"You gonna tell me where?" Sam said as Steve started the car.

The alpha shook his head. "Nope, it's a surprise."

Sam didn't know if now was the time for surprises, since hydra was on their tail. But he just hated to extinguish Steve's enthusiasm. So he nodded amicably.

"Sure, dude."

* * *

Tony looked down at his phone with a mixture of emotions. From bewilderment to contentment to wariness. He reread his text-convo with Steve, where the young alpha had explained that he had decided to court Sam. Tony wasn't opposed, not necessarily. Steve had been crushing on the omega since they first met. And Sam was a genuinely great guy. He was also seven years Steve's senior. Which didn't mean much when Tony was in him humping days (not to say that they were exactly behind him) but it was different with Steve. He was also a little suspicious, wondering what made Steve so brave so suddenly.

Still, he supported their union. Hopefully they would get there. Lord knows, Steve had sub-zero game. He had done all he could to save the kid, he really did. But Steve was a lost cause. The gentlealpha ways of the gladly gone 40's were engrained in his brain. Thankfully, he destroyed all the dominating ideology. It was especially easy since Steve wasn't all that dominating. But he had, at first, had some expectancies. But all it took was telling him, "Sorry kiddo, omegas aren't forced to wear collars in public anymore", and the kid was set.

The elder alpha stared at his phone, wondering should he give Sam a head's up. Steve had gone the old-fashioned way. The way where the omega had to guess that they were being courted instead of just being told (his mother told him many hilarious stories about his parent's courtship. Apparently his suave dad was completely clueless). He could send Sam a head's up. The omega would be able to keep the secret and still play the oblivious part. But watching Sam be _actually_ oblivious was bound to be more fun than Tony could have thought up on his own. Especially with Steve being so...Steve!

So the only call Tony made was to the rest of the team. They just had to hear this.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes:
> 
> 1) I changed my mind on a couple of ships. I shipping Tony and Bruce. And Natasha and Rhodey. My deepest apologies! 2) Bucky is not a bad guy or anything less than a gentlealpha. He’s just stuck in a time where omegas behaved differently. Especially with being controlled by hydra for so long. 3) Thor is the earth equivalent of 35. He came off a little more grandmotherly than I intended but I don't dislike it. I hope you don't either. Tony is 40. Scott is 25. Peter is 16. Natasha, Clint, and T’Challa are 28, 30, and 32, respectively. Rhodey is 35. Phil is 45. Vision is 19 (had he been fully human) and Wanda is 17.
> 
> That's it.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Not that he was complaining, but any other day, had they been just strolling around in public as if they didn't have a care in this world, a dozen hydra agents would have rounded on them an attacked. But they were able to amble along the path completely undisturbed. They were walking through a park. It wasn't the average playground and greenery. It was a sort of botanical adventure. The spacious path followed a maze with walls on either side covered in an assortment of exotic flowers.

Steve was walking beside him, and they talked about a wide variety of things. Before this, they had gone to a restaurant that was more upscale than Sam wanted. After the hell they'd been through, Sam wanted something done fast and full of fat. Well, he thought he did, but then his food was served and he took a bite and almost melted to the floor. The food was so good it was almost incomprehensible.

They didn't talk much during the meal. When there was food this awesome, people didn't speak. They just sat back and enjoyed.

But when they were finished, Steve suggested they take a walk. Sam was hesitant. He really thought they should head back to the last resort safe house but Sam decided to agree. He figured Steve wanted a break from everything they'd been going through. The kid deserved a break.

So here they were, walking in a setting that begged for a bonding proposal. And with the way Steve has been acting, Sam was almost afraid the alpha would do it.

Sam was, equally, relieved and dismayed when Steve's phone suddenly rung. Duty was calling. That was only time Sam heard this particular screeching ringtone. Steve excused himself and stepped to the side to take the call. The omega could tell by the change in his voice that it was something serious. Sam sighed and looked around, taking note of the name and location of this place. He wanted to visit it again.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

If he could, Sam would kill every hydra agent alive.

Earlier today a group of Hydra goons popped up with their favorite weapon. Sam had gotten separated from Steve, and had been that way far too long for the omega’s comfort. Especially since he was trapped in a building infested with Hydra. Sam wasn’t even sure how he ended up in this situation, he just knew that he was presently crawling through soot and dust covered vents, as quietly and stealthily, as possible without coughing (nearly impossible since shit was traveling from his nostrils to his lungs), praying to God he will soon find an exit and not fall through the ceiling. Hydra agents were all alphas and they used omegas as sex slaves, trading them through their organization. Not a fate listed on Sam’s bucket list. Getting the fuck out of here, however, was very high on the list.

Sam wondered where Steve was, if he was coming for him. Or if he had gotten himself killed. It’s not that he thought the alpha would abandon him or that he thought Steve couldn’t handle himself. But he had been separated from the alpha for hours now. Sam was getting…scared. Of everything.

And that fear grew when he was just about to stealthily crawl beside a vent grill when he heard some of the hydra agents below him rousing, stating they smelled an omega. Sam stilled. Knowing fully well that was the worst thing to do, his scent was filtering out. But he couldn’t help it. He was scared, damn it! And he fucking hated it!

It was bound to happen though, with having Steve there to protect for so long, the past three years, the omega in Sam decided that he should depend on the alpha. While his conscious brain knew he could handle himself. Sure, knowing an entire organization of sex crazed, demented, rapist alphas were brewing below him didn’t help his confidence. Especially with him being a lone omega lacking any serum or equipment to make him more formidable. And his wings got destroyed about three hours ago. Along with redwing.

Now that he was thinking about it, maybe fear was a completely rational emotion to feel right now.

But all that fear vanished when he smelled a familiar safe alpha in the territory. Then a red, white, and blue circular object spun through the air, knowing down agents as it flew.

“Falcon?” Steve called out when there was nothing left but limp, collapsed bodies covering the ground.

“Yeah, cap.” Sam said as he started beating the vent to pop it out the wall. It unhinged and fell, clanging against the ground. Sam fell out head first because he didn’t know any other way to get out. Steve had been beneath the vent to catch him but didn’t expect him to fall out the way he did. They collided and ended up a graceless sprawl of limbs on the floor.

“Ow.” Steve said and Sam chuckled, then immediately coughed. All that dirt that had been trapped in his lungs came up in a black cloud around his head.

“You should seek medical attention.” Steve said, already standing. He reached down and helped Sam to his feet.

“I’m fine Cap.” Sam said, trying to ignore his utter joy and relief.

Steve hadn’t abandoned him.

Steve hadn’t gotten killed.

And Sam suppressed that joy as quickly as possible. Steve was already jogging down the hall, glancing back at the omega who was quick to follow. He moved faster when he heard rapidly falling footsteps trailing them. He worked very hard to put the omega in him in check. He was not an omega in distress, waiting to be saved. Especially since Steve was obviously not feeling the same way, not struggling with the alpha within himself to not be overprotective over Sam.

To be honest, Sam was grateful.

An unrequited platonic bond was fine. It happened to omegas all the time. And Sam regretted to say that he wasn’t any different. But that was easy to manage, easy to disconnect. As soon as the trigger was removed, the omega could break the bond. The trigger for him was that he and Steve were always in life threatening situations and the alpha always saved his neck right before catastrophe.

Sam was actually a little proud of himself. It took three years for this tentative bond to start developing. Most omegas would have folded during the first three months.

* * *

“I got Bucky.” Steve said as they jogged down a long, dark tunnel. Sam couldn’t even begin to recall their path to get here. But Steve said that Clint and Natasha were waiting for them on the other side of the tunnel. Along with an unconscious Bucky. Sam had asked questions and gotten answers he didn’t remember. Something about figuring out what untied the hold Hydra had on Bucky. Sam was exhausted and short of breath (maybe Steve was right about the medical attention). He almost didn’t care how Bucky was caught, just as long as he was no longer a threat.

* * *

It wasn’t until they were at the compound three days later, with Sam well rested, his lungs cleansed, did the omega realize the severity of the situation.

Sam didn’t know who the head of Hydra was but he knew they had to be pissed! With their star killer toy gone, Hydra took a hit. And would probably be coming for him soon.

But the advantage had shifted. It wasn’t just Sam and Steve anymore. They had Bucky with them along with the rest of the Avengers. Not that Steve’s family, so to speak, wasn’t there for them when they needed them. It was just different since they were actually in the compound, compared to being stuck in the middle of fuckwhere in Russia.

* * *

It took another two week before Sam realized that he was also…losing a friend. Since they got back, Steve had not spent a second separated from Bucky. And the other alpha seemed to be grateful for that. They talked a lot, the two alphas. They talked and laughed and ignored Sam all together. Not that the omega could blame them. Especially since he was definitely the third wheel.

The only reason Sam was still there was because his car had been destroyed months ago (a new car, mind you) and he was waiting for his insurance company to finish their process to replace it. Funny, they didn’t know where destruction by a serumed supervillain fit in their policies.

Sam knew the compound well, he trained there after all. But he wasn’t very familiar with the team. He fought with them sure. And the only reason that went as well as it did was because of Steve’s faithful and always accurate instructions.

So the omega didn’t really mingle with the Avenger’s too much. He most stayed in his personal quarters (they all had a living area) and missed home and missed the guy he had come to call his best friend. He would check in on Steve and Bucky every now and then. And Steve was always glad he did but Sam knew he didn’t really want him to stick around too much either. Understandably. Especially since Sam and Bucky didn’t get along.

Not in the least.

Sam hated that asshole.

Not because of the Winter Soldier shit, that was actually forgivable since Bucky had been a victim.

No, James Buchanan Barnes was an asshole because of his dominating, shithead, alpha ways.

And yes, Sam told him that to his face.

And Bucky responded with declaring Sam needed to be put in his place.

Steve had intervened before Sam could punch Bucky in his sexist, chauvinistic face (it wouldn’t have ended well for Sam anyway).

That, and…maybe Sam was jealous. Just a little. Steve never fawned over him the way he did Bucky. Never seemed to care about Sam as much as he did Bucky. It was honestly understandable, expected even, but that didn’t keep mean it didn’t hurt. Especially with this fucking one-sided bond.

But Sam knew the quicker he was away from Steve, the quicker the bond would break.

* * *

Sam stood staring cautiously into brilliant, ocean blue eyes. Eyes that stared back into his, as if searching for his soul, making sure he had one. And Sam was pretty damn sure he did.

Thor’s eyes squinted in confusion. His broad hands holding Sam’s shoulders tightened a little. Thankfully not too much. Thor knew to watch his strength. Sam just wished he had known to explain to Sam what the hell he was doing.

“You are not bred!” Thor declared, sounding almost as if he had been tricked and didn’t appreciate it.

Sam was shocked. He stammered unintelligently for a full minute, looking over Thor’s shoulders at the team. Hoping someone could explain to him why Thor thought he would have been pregnant, of all the godawful things. Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Bruce rubbed his brow and Clint buried his head in his hands. Natasha looked amused. Rhodey was away on a mission, or else he probably would have explained life to him.

No one offered a goddamn explanation.

“Darling, that’s not how it’s done here.” Jane said as she walked up to Thor, wrapping an arm around his waist. Thor looked down at her curiously then back up to Sam. He released Sam with a carefree shrug.

“Ah, pity. Omegas of this realm wait so long before bearing children.” Thor said. Sam nearly shuddered. The thought of being pregnant scared him. He’s had nightmares about it. Thor was a different story. He was always prattling about how it was an omega’s piety to start a family (leftovers from his strict Asgardian upbringing, which was actually a hell of a lot worse than one would expect) Sam hadn’t expected Thor, the god of thunder and all, to the submissive sex. But when he got a chance to visit Asgard and witnessed a true Asgardian alpha, it made all the sense in the world. In both worlds.

“I-uh-what?” Sam stammered yet again. “Why would I be pregnant?” Sam asked, thoroughly bewildered.

Thor’s brow furrowed in confusion. Jane tapped on his shoulder, standing on her tiptoes, even with Thor leaning down to listen to her whisper something in his ear.

And still, no one was saying shit to explain all of this.

Thor smiled bemusedly when Jane finished explaining whatever this was. “Huh, a weird Midgardian tradition but romantic, nonetheless.”

“What is he talking about?” Sam asked Natasha. Of all of them, he knew her the best and was hoping she would save him from this prison of confusion.

“Well…” Natasha started then trailed off, looking at Bruce who just shrugged. Sam was shocked now. Was Natasha lost for words? That simply didn’t happen.

“Umm, Steve told us that you and Bucky really hit it off.” Tony blurted. That did not clear up a damn thing. Why the hell would Steve say that?! He knew the two hated each other. “Some of us,” Tony said, looking over at Thor who glared back, “took that to mean you two were courting.”

“No.” Sam said quickly, a little too. “No, we can't stand each other.”

“I can imagine. He is a little too old school for you.” Natasha said, suddenly turning around. Matter of fact, everyone stiffened a little. Sam turned around, expecting to see if Loki had randomly appeared, as he sometimes did, but instead saw only Steve.

And he looked absolutely horrified.

“Is Bucky okay?” Sam immediately asked. Because from sight of Steve, he must have just suddenly dropped dead.

“Bucky is fine but...what are you guys talking about?

“Man, I don't fucking know. I guess Thor thought I was knocked up by Bucky, for whatever reason.”

Steve, somehow, looked even more mortified. “Wha-wha-What!”

“That's what I'm saying.”

“But…we figured it out. The two don't even like each other.” Bruce said, sounding as if there was something amiss Sam was missing. And the omega didn't even know if he should inquire. They were a strange bunch, the Avengers.

“Right.” Steve said. “And they'll have no reason to like each other. Ever!” Was Steve's reply.

Well, damn. Someone's a little, a lot, protective of their friend. Sam tried to ignore the pang of hurt and jealousy but such feelings were hard to ignore. He was supposed to be separating himself anyway, wasn't he?

Sam slapped Steve's arm. “Don't worry kid. We'll never get along.” Steve looked indignant for whatever reason. But Sam was already on page two. “I have some running to do. See you weirdos later.” Sam said as he headed out the compound.

* * *

Tony sighed, his head buried in his hand, his other arm crossed over his chest. His poor Stevie had NO IDEA what he was doing or how to do what he was trying to do. And it was, both, highly entertaining and highly excruciating to watch. And, okay, maybe throwing another alpha at Sam at a romantic angle wasn't the best idea. Especially with Steve being head over heels. But, hey, the young alpha made them promise not to tip Sam off. And they didn't. This entire mess could have been avoided had it not been for Thor’s crazy Asgardian culture.

“Steve, kid, come here.” Tony said, beckoning the young alpha over. When the blonde complied, he popped him on the back of his head. “The hell was that?”

“What do you mean?” Steve said, rubbing the back of his head.

“He means, if that’s what you’ve been doing to catch Sam’s attention then you’ll never get it.” Bruce supplied. And once again, Tony was thankful for his existence. Steve blushed the way he did when he as shy.

“Yeah, man. I mean, he’s completely confused. Why can’t you just ask him out like normal people of the twenty-first century?” Clint asked.

“Because it’s less romantic.” Steve said. Tony, Natasha, and Clint groaned.

“Hey now, he has a point. It’s certainly more romantic than, ‘Hey, how about a knot.’” Bruce said, throwing a side glare at Tony who threw his hands up.

“You said you wanted straightforward. You said you hated romance!” Tony tried to explain, yet again. “Or else I would have romanced your ass off.”

Bruce ignored him. “I think you just need to rethink your strategy.”

“Verily.” Thor spoke up. “Gift giving is major part of courting. At least on Asgard.”

“Here too.” Bruce said. “I think we should help you. Thor and I.”

“Are you sure you want someone who’s from a place where they call omegas ‘broodmares’ to help you in this wooing adventure?” Tony asked. Thor glared at him.

“Childbearing is an omega’s responsibility.” Thor started.

“Ah-no, Thor. We’re not hearing this shit again.” Natasha said. Steve, who had his head buried in his hand, nodded fervently.

“And we’re not having kids! Not anytime soon, anyway.” Steve said. Tony was thrown by that last statement but decided to table it for now.

“You should, he’s not getting younger.” Thor said.

“Thor!” Jane scolded and Thor sighed.

Bruce was back to rubbing his brow. “I…wow…” Bruce sighed. “Despite the childbearing obsession, I think Thor’s advice would be very helpful.” Thor rolled his eyes. Probably would have spoken had he not just been scolded.

“You really think I haven’t been doing a good job?” Steve said.

Clint put his hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Kid, we love you but you stink at courting.”

Steve pouted a little but eagerly followed the two omegas out so they could talk. Tony was hoping maybe an omega’s touch could help the kid out.

Probably not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after CA:TWS. But the events have been altered, as I mentioned before. I will go in detail of that when I write Tony and Bruce'a story for this series. And again, Bucky isn't a bad guy. He'll come around eventually.

“So, you’re just going to leave.” Steve said from his spot where he was awkwardly standing in the middle of Sam’s bedroom. 

“Yep.” Was Sam’s simply reply. Because they’ve had this discussion before and Sam was NOT going let himself be convinced to stay in this compound. Nope. Not happening. No way. 

"You know, everyone stays here." Steve said. Sam turned around, looking at Steve. He was packing his stuff. His new car was sitting in front of the side door. He could hear it singing his name, telling him it’s time to go home. “It’s easier if we stay in one place. That way we don’t have to waste time getting in contact with anyone, or have to find them. It doesn’t take them forever to meet up with the rest of the team.” 

“Steve…” Sam started then stopped. He had prepared a list of excuses for this inevitable conversation. He couldn’t abandon his house. He wasn’t prepared to suddenly relocate. He had a job waiting for him. Only problem was, his sister has been house sitting for the past three years; she could just continue to live there. He literally had been on the road for the past three years. Everything he could possible need, he either had on him or it was already provided in the compound. And avenging _was_ his job. 

Most importantly, Steve knew all of this. The alpha knew he had no excuse to do anything but comply. "I think you should stay here." Steve said. Well, a little more than said. There was a hint of demand in his voice. That’s not why the omega threw his travel bag back on the bed, completely upset with losing his inner battle. Sam folded because what Steve said was true. The team needed to stay together. And Sam was a member of the team, no matter how part-time and reluctant he was. 

Sam huffed. “Yes, alpha.” Complete sarcasm. His tone sassy. Unless he was being intentional, Sam had never been very submissive. 

Steve didn’t even seem to notice his sudden attitude. He brightened, smiling widely. “Good, great, excellent, I let everyone know.” And the alpha quickly dispersed from the room. Sam sighed and dropped on the bed with a growl. 

Alright, so he’ll just have to distance himself from Steve in a different way. 

Well, no. Distancing himself from Steve actually wouldn’t be that hard. Because Steve got his best friend back. He and Bucky were inseparable. And the compound was huge. It was rare that Sam ever randomly ran into anyone. Everyone had their own space, designed to their liking, so they tended to stay in their cubby holes. 

Sam guessed, the real reason he wanted to leave was because he hated…to be alone. 

* * *

The gym had two levels. The top level was for when the residents were looking for a light workout. The lower level was for intense training. 

Think about that for a moment. Think about what the hell a _light_ workout meant to someone like Thor, Natasha, or hell, even Bruce. And then the intense training a a million times worse than that! 

That's why Sam, to date, had never seem the bottom floor. 

And the rest of the team didn't spend much time in the upper level. So Sam found it very strange when Bruce walked into the upper lever, giving Sam a kind smile, hopping on treadmill on Sam's left. It was always the left. 

"Hey Sam." Bruce greeted. 

"Hey Bruce." Sam said, hoping his voice didn't sound as confused as he felt. 

They jogged in, surprisingly, comfortable silence for a long moment. 

"So Sam…have you ever thought about settling down?" Bruce asked randomly. 

"Umm…" Sam said. He was caught of guard, of course. But he was also panting and out of breath. His own fault. When Bruce started his jog, his pace was at level hurting-Sam's-pride. So Sam stepped up his game to match. 

A bad life decision. 

"I mean…I haven't really…given it…much thought." Sam said in between pants. 

Bruce nodded understandingly. He hadn't broken a sweat, wasn't short of breath, was jogging with the same ease as if he we're walking. And Sam was pissed. He had to hit the gym more often. 

"Well, you should think about it." Bruce said. "You're a good guy, a sweet omega. I think you'll make a great alpha very happy one day." Bruce said as he stopped his machine, stepping off. "It might be sooner than you think." With that, he walked away. 

And Sam was left with trying to figure out what the hell was that! 

* * *

"You know, if you didn't have such a smart ass mouth, you'd be a real charm." Bucky said. Then grinned at Sam as if he just told the omega he was the most beautiful creature on earth. Sam looked up from his cereal with a grimace. Oh how he hated Bucky! 

"You're a douchebag." Sam said. Knowing that seemed a hell of a lot worse in Bucky's 1940s set mind. 

The scowl that replaced his grin confirmed it. 

"You're disrespectful." Bucky shot back. Not that Sam cared. "You'll never find an alpha until you lose the attitude." 

Sam glared at the asshole. Trying to ignore how much that struck a nerve. He didn't even know why the words stung. Riley always told him his sass was the thing he loved the most. 

Oh, Sam had an ass slew of choice words to throw at Bucky but Steve chose that exact moment, late as fucking usual, to stroll into the dining room. Sam and Bucky turned away from each other and resumed eating their breakfast. 

Steve scoffed. "I can't leave you two alone for five seconds. You always end up arguing." 

"We hate each other!" The two said simultaneously. 

Steve sighed, shaking his head. "How do you even end up fighting? You don't have to talk to each other." 

"He starts it and his existence abhors me." Sam said. Steve rolled his eyes but turned to Bucky. 

"Hey Buck, you remember when you were courting Dot?" Steve said, a bright smile quirking his lips. Bucky brightened too. 

"Oh yeah. She was clueless as a church mouse." Bucky replied. 

And just like that, Sam was forgotten. 

The omega tried to hide his frown by standing from his seat at the island and dumping his unfinished bowl of cereal in the sink. He turned on the grinder to get rid of the food and also drown out he ex-friend's conversation with his new nemesis. 

When he was done he turned off the grinder and headed back to his quarters. 

* * *

Had he known what was waiting for him back at his door, Sam wouldn't have left the dining room. He would have jumped in his car and hit the town or something. But he guessed he would have had to deal with it at sometime. 

Sam stood in the now vacated dining room staring at the package sitting on the table from the other side of the room. He was in uniform, had his wings crossed in front of him as a shield. In case the damn thing exploded. 

He was waiting for the team to get here but they were sure taking their sweet ass time. 

"What's up Bird Man?" Sam heard Tony say as he flew into the room, landing on his feet. Clint kicked out the grill of the hall vent and dropped out. Natasha appeared out of thin air. Thor stormed in bearing his hammer. Bruce simply walked in with his normal turtle neck and jeans. Steve ran in carrying his shield with Bucky in tow. Rhodey was still on his mission. Sam was glad. He didn't want anyone making any assumptions…well, any _more_ assumptions. 

"I received a package." Sam said. 

Everyone went stark still for a moment before they all dropped from their stances and stared at Sam as if he were insane. 

"What? I received a mysterious package and I don't know where it came from." Sam defended. 

Tony raised his face plate. "Okay, I'm not saying this is a waste of our time, which it definitely is, but did you need to assemble the entire team for this." 

Sam let go of his wings, throwing his hands up. "There could be a bomb in there or some sort of attack. Hydra was on our ass just a matter of months ago." 

"Alright, alright, don't get your ovaries in a twist." Tony said. Sam gave him such an intense glare, he though beams were going to shoot out his eyes. "JARVIS, scan the carrier-of-death box." 

"I already have sir. There appears to be nothing detrimental. Based on the composition of the item inside, I would say it's a piece of jewlery." JARVIS said. 

"Jewlery?!" Sam said, very highly confused. "Who would send me jewlery?" 

"Obviously, a secret admirer." Steve said. His voice uncharacteristically shy. 

"I don't like it." Sam said. "I'm going to send it back." 

"Wait no! Don't do that. There's nothing wrong with a secret admirer." Natasha spoke up. 

"Says the person who doesn't like secrets." Sam said. 

"No, I like secrets. Just not when they're kept from me." 

"That just proves my point." 

"I think you should open it." Thor interrupted. "Gift giving is a very sweet gesture from an alpha to an omega." Sam knew that. Riley had bathed him with gifts. He didn't, however, just drop random gifts at his doorstop leaving the omega confused. 

"Yeah and you gotta admit, it's nice that he did it. That means he was thinking about you." Clint said. 

Something about this group meeting was strange. The Avengers Sam knew were just as cautious as he was. And they kept saying weird things like alpha and he. 

"What makes you think this was an alphamale? This seems more like the actions of a betawoman." Sam said. Clint and Tony laughed. Natasha smiled. Everyone else seemed neutral. Except for Steve. He wasn't even engaged in the conversation anymore. He had turned away, looking down the hall at seemingly nothing. And he was blushing for some reason. Probably because he had a date with sucking Bucky's dick that he was late for. 

…okay, that was a little mean. 

"What's so funny?" Sam asked. Genuinely confused. 

"Nothing, they're just…them." Bruce said. "I really do think you should open it. It might be something nice in there." 

Sam sighed. "Fine! I'll open the damn thing. What's the worst that could happen, except my imminent death." 

* * *

In Sam's defense, receiving a random gift in a white package, especially since he wasn't expecting it, was definitely a red flag in their line of work. Someone was always trying to kill them. So Tony understood perfectly well why Sam was carefully, and painfully slowly, opening the pack. 

Tony still found Sam's confusion inanely entertaining. 

When the damn thing was finally opened, Sam gasped, his eyes glimmered. And Steve was just start to look so happy when suspicion covered Sam again. And Steve deflated like a hot air balloon. 

"Are you going to take it out." Bruce prompted. 

Sam shook his head. "What if it's laced with poison?" Tony buried his head in his hands. 

"Oh for Christ's sakes!" Bruce said as he walked over to the table, reached inside the box, and pulled out the necklace. Tony smiled when he saw it. 

Well played Stevie. 

Attached to a pure gold chain (yes, Tony could spot the real from the fake just by seeing it), was a beautifully carved falcon. His talons were clutching a ribbon. And engraved in the ribbon were the words: Rest in Peace Redwing. Redwing was Sam's bird pet that had died several months ago. Long after Tony had made the mechanical bird for him. Tony knew Sam's mother had brought him the bird when he was a boy. Steve had explained that to him as he carved the pendent by hand. Later, he also painted it. 

"Sam, I don't think someone would lace something this touching with poison." Bruce said. Plus, if it was poisonous, Bruce would have hulked out by now (in case someone was wondering, Tony had tried several times to convince Bruce to try and let the alpha mate the Hulk since the big green guy was, surprisingly, also an omega. To date, Tony remained declined). 

Sam's eyes glimmered again when he surveyed the necklace. "I guess your right." The omega said as he finally took the gift into his hands. Tony heard several sighs of relief. Including himself. 

Bucky suddenly moved beside Sam, looking over the omega's shoulder at the gift. "Wow, that's really something." 

Sam quirked an eyebrow at the alpha, as well as a frown. "Can you back up off me?" 

Bucky glared at him but took two huge, sarcastic steps back. 

Tony noticed the immediate alertness that became Steve. He glared at Bucky who caught his gaze. He looked confused, like he didn't know why he was being glowered at. Funny. With as much as they talked, one would think Steve would have mentioned trying to court the only available omega in the compound. 

But all that became background noise when Tony heard Natasha ask Sam who he thought made him the gift. 

"I don't know. I gave a friend back home who was a huge fan of Redwing and she's really artistic. She must have made it." Was Sam's reply. Steve's face fell so much it almost hit the floor. Tony took in this entire situation that had just unfolded before him. 

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for domestic violence and light statutory rape. I don't know where the random angst came from but it wouldn't leave me be.
> 
> There's a lot being set up in this chapter for the rest of the series.
> 
> I hope this update is good and not dull.

Rhodey shook his head, burying his head in his hands. “Sam, baby, that is a _courting_ gift.”

Sam looked at Rhodey as if he had lost his mind. “James, who sends a courting gift before actually courting.”

“Fury did for mama.” Rhodey said. He always called their dad Fury. Sam called him daddy (and no, not because he was a spoiled little brat). They had two different mothers. Rhodey's mother died when he was a boy. He still remembered her though. He even talked about her sometimes. Sam's mother took Rhodey as her own. Rhodey was six when their parents started courting and she adopted Rhodey when they married. She died when Sam was twelve.

Every day Sam missed her. He always thought about how Rhodey must have felt. He lost two mothers.

When they were older, the two took their carrier’s name. To honor their mothers but also because trying to live up to the Fury legend their alpha parents left behind was nearly impossible for the two omegas to accomplish. At least in their eyes. They dad always disagreed.

“Daddy is daddy. He's not normal.” Sam said.

Rhodey shrugged. “Maybe this alpha isn't either.”

Sam though about it as he dismounted an ugly painting of baby sloths that was hung up on his living room wall (Pepper had all sorts of art hung up on the walls in everyone's quarters when she had interior designers come through. The alphawoman in charge claimed that omegas favored baby animals and flowers and bright colors. This resulted in all the omegas getting hideous and over girly rooms. It was a common misconception. Just because Sam was an omega, didn't mean he was like a woman. And he was tired of being treated like one) and sighed as he hung up his pendant. And, oddly, he found himself thinking about Steve. The alpha never treated him like a chick. And for that, Sam was extremely grateful. It was one of the many things Sam missed about Steve. Including Steve himself.

“Does Natasha court you this way?” Sam asked.

Rhodey shook his head. “Natasha and I aren't courting.” Rhodey lied as if Sam hadn’t caught them nearly fucking in the quinjet on several occasions.

Sam rolled his eye. “Really? We still playing this innocence game? This is the worst cover up since the time daddy caught Tony naked in your bed and you tried to convince him that he was only there for body heat.”

Rhodey threw his hands up. “How many times do I have to say it! It was true! The heat went out in the middle of winter and I was not about to die of hypothermia. Tony has never stick his knot in me!”

“I don't believe you.”

Rhodey pointed an accusatory finger at Sam. “Hey, you lost your virginity way before I did. In dad's bed!” That was actually true. Rhodey started when he was fifteen (four years before the Tony incident). Sam started when he was twelve. Yes, he realized that was very young.

“To the alpha I bonded with six years later. And the only reason I knew what to do was because my older brother was a horrible baby sitter and left his bedroom door open.” Sam defended. Rhodey was far more promiscuous than Sam. Has had far more bed partners than Sam. To date, Sam has only slept with two and a half people. His first alpha, Brock. That ended horribly in ways he still couldn't comprehend (especially after the SHIELD fiasco and that was long after their bond had severed) and his second alpha, Riley, who had bed a wonderful contrast. And the half was the head he gave Steve. Even they were bonded, whether Steve knew about it or not.

Rhodey has never been tied and his count was a hellova lot more than two point five.

Sam was hoping Natasha could change that. She was good for his brother. Good to him. Rhodey actually hasn't courted many good alphas. It was strange, actually. They had only witnessed the best in alphas from their parents (both of their mothers had been alphas). Sam always wondered why their taste in alphas was so off kilter. Well…Sam didn't go so badly. 1-1. But Rhodey…

“Not all my fault. That fucker manipulated you.” Rhodey said. Another completely true statement. Especially since Brock had been older than him. By three years. Yes, Sam realized, now, that a fifteen-year-old banging a preteen was horrid. Their dad didn’t even know he was courting until he was eighteen and eloped. And when the elder alpha found out the fucker was abusive, Brock mysteriously disappeared. Sam had honestly thought he was dead until he got his bond severance papers in the mail one day.

Sam ran his hands down his face. He and Rhodey always got so derailed in their conversations, always ended up bickering at some point. “That's not—whatever, what I was initially saying was I'm glad you and Natasha are courting.”

“We're not courting.” Rhodey repeated. Sam's brow furrowed. Rhodey's quarters were right next door to Sam's. He's seen and smelled Natasha enter his quarters at night and leave in the morning. Not hidden just low-key.

Then it clicked.

Sam found it odd that Natasha hasn't taken it to the next step (or really, back to the first proper step) since he noticed the definite change in her demeanor and her scent. But Natasha really did believe love was for children. And his brother wasn't far from the same belief. Maybe neither of them wanted a real relationship. Either way, his brother's life was his business…To a point.

“But I didn't come here to discuss my love life. It's yours that's in peril at the moment.” Rhodey said.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I don't have a love life. I'm not courting. I don't even think this is a courting gift. Sharon had to have sent this to me.” Sam said, looking at the pendant again. Trying to figure out why he even hung it up. Usually, he kept sentimentals in box on the top shelf in his bedroom closet. Sam displayed courting gifts like most omegas, it was tradition. So…why was he displaying a simple friendly gift? Or were there unnoticed pheromones at play here?

“Sharon? When does she even have the time?” Rhodey asked, plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

Sam turned to explain his (suddenly waned) reasoning behind Sharon being the mysterious gifter when his doorbell suddenly rung. Which was weird because no one used the useless doorbell system in the compound. Unless one were Steve. Sam'll never admit that's why he, uncharacteristically, sped to the front door and opened it. Then was immediately disappointed.

In hindsight, he should have known it wasn’t Steve. Had he been thinking with his head instead of his heart, Sam would have remembered that Steve was away on a mission…

-

_This requires an interlude._

Steve, the fucking ass, had gone on a mission exactly three days, fourteen hours, and fifty-seven minutes, and thirty-seven seconds ago. He had just packed his bags, left in the middle of the night, and called Sam the next morning to explain to him he had gone on a solo mission in the middle of Wakanda. Wherever the fuck that was.

Sam was beyond pissed.

Steve, who had been Sam’s partner (and most importantly, best friend) suddenly decided that Sam just didn’t matter anymore, had abandoned him (yeah he knew abandoned was a strong word, but fuck, that’s how Sam felt). Didn’t even have the decency to inform Sam that he was no longer relevant. Just called the next day to give the omega a polite fuck off!

And when the fucking, no-good asshole came back, Sam was going to give him a fuck off of his own. He already had the speech prepared and everything

-

So…why the hell was Bucky standing at his front door.

The alpha didn’t even acknowledge his existence at first. As the door opened, he immediately looked past Sam, staring into his quarters. As if Sam had _invited_ him and he begrudgingly came. Well…in Bucky’s defense (if the omega was defending Bucky then it had to be a damn good reason, believe Sam) the interior decoration was so hideous it begged for attention. Sometimes, when Sam has been away for a long while before returning to his should-have-been-temporary home, he was dumbstruck by the ugliness that lied before him.

“You know, I’ve given it some though.” Bucky finally started, his eyes turning to Sam. “And, you know, this little…” Bucky trailed off, his hands gesturing between them. “disagreement we have is crazy and—”

“It’s not a disagreement. We hate each other.” Sam interrupted. Bucky pursed his lips together and ran his hands through his hair, gritting his teeth.

“You interrupted me—you know what, fine, yeah, I’ll let it go. It’s all good.” Bucky said, bringing his hands down to a prayer position in front of his chest. Sam’s glare hardened.

Shit like this was why they couldn’t get along.

“I’m just trying to make peace here. Like the gentlealpha that I am. So here.” Bucky said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a pendant. It was a…pure?...golden cross, attached to a… pure?...silver chain (or at least it looked real. Unlike Stark, Sam couldn’t judge jewelry by a look alone). And in the middle of the cross was a falcon. And instead of being grateful, Sam immediately noticed the flaws. Redwing had been a Common Kestrel, the same falcon carved in his earlier gift. The falcon in this cross appeared to be a Prairie Falcon (Sam was serious about his falcons). And the gift was store bought, obviously done in a rush (maybe even in…competition with the earlier gift?). But Sam had to admit, the gesture was…sweet. And Sam found himself smiling, despite the still prevalent and dense dislike.

“Thank you Bucky.” Sam said, hesitantly taking the gift out the alpha's hand.

Bucky smiled wide. “And maybe you can take that picture of baby armadillos down and, you know, hang it up.”

Sam turned around, looking at the mentioned painting (in his peripheral, he could see Rhodey nearly leaning off the couch to not mind his own business). Sam actually like the baby armadillos…

But whoa! Wait, what! Bucky wanted him to display his gift?!

“Put it where the picture is?” Sam questioned, looking back at Bucky, who nodded proudly. “Display it? Like I did my other gift.”

At this, Bucky hesitated. As if he didn't know how to proceed. His smile didn't waver though. Matter of fact, it got even more excited.

“Well…yeah. Why not?” Bucky said. And Sam didn't believe for a single second that Bucky didn't know what displaying his gift would imply. 1940s stuck or no.

But before Sam could even respond, he was, rudely, shoved out the way and the gift snatched out his hands.

“Let me see this!” Rhodey said, as if he wasn't already inspecting the damn thing in his hand. Sam looked at Bucky, realizing the sudden existence of this rude human being required explanation.

“My protective older brother.” Sam said, nodding toward Rhodey.

“You're damn right I'm am.” Rhodey said, looking back at the pendant hanging on the wall. Obviously noticing this was the work of two different people.

“Since when were omegas protective? That's an alpha's job.” Bucky said. His voice was actually a little chiding. Rhodey's eyes snapped up at him. For someone who seemed attracted to dominating assholes, Rhodey literally wouldn’t let one court his baby brother. And that kind of life meddling was the type of thing they argued and bickered about.

Sam crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. Oh, this was going to be fun!

“The fuck are you talking about?” Rhodey snipped. Bucky narrowed his eyes at him.

“So omegas having a bad attitude runs in your family?” Bucky asked Sam, his expression honestly a little dismayed.

“I guess bitch alphas runs in yours.” Rhodey said. And the glare Bucky have the older omega was near frightening.

The alpha opened his mouth to say something but glanced at Sam, then at his gift which was still in Rhodey's hands. Sam guessed it clicked. If he wanted his peace with Sam to advance, he had to make peace with Rhodey.

“Alright, look, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to offend anyone. Everything is just so different now.” Bucky said. With more genuineness than Sam had ever seen from him. “Let's just, you know, talk out our differences over lunch or something. Steve told me about this great place just down the street. I'm buying.”

Rhodey looked at the alpha for a long, long time. He knew who Bucky was. Even with being away on missions, Rhodey called him whenever he could and Sam always told him everything about his life (maybe that’s why Rhodey couldn’t mind his own business, he knew too much about Sam’s). The younger omega only had a few unimportant secrets that he kept from his brother. Of course “unimportant” was slightly subjective.

“Sure.” Rhodey finally said, putting the cross in his pocket. “What's the worst that could happen?”

* * *

Bitter didn't even begin to describe how Sam felt. Of course he came, though. He would always be there when Steve needed him, bond or not. However, being ditched when Steve initially went on this mission left a bad taste in his mouth and Sam was definitely going to bring it up in the very near future.

And Steve knew it.

Sam saw it in the alpha's face when their contact, an undercover taxi driver, drove him to the stake out. Steve was waiting for him at the back door, located on some shady, dark ominous alley (for once couldn’t a mission go down in a tropical paradise, all low-threat and chill).

When Sam got out the car, Steve already looked so contrite.

“I wasn't abandoning you.” Steve said immediately.

“Hello to you too Steve.” Sam said, making sure his voice was as bitter as he felt. Steve sighed heavily and opened the door, waving goodbye at the taxi driver as the alphaman drove off.

“It was too dangerous. You know how Hydra is with omegas.” Steve said as he led the way up a long flight of dimly lit stairs.

“That never stopped you before.” Sam said. Wincing internally at how bad that sounded when Steve paused and faced him, stricken and hurt. “I'm saying I thought we were partners Steve. We fight together, no matter what.”

“Not if I'm putting you in harm’s way, Sam. If something happened to you, like last time, I would never forgive myself.” Steve said, with all the sincerity in the world.

Sam was simply confused. “Last time? Our last mission went great. We got Bucky back and everything.”

“Yeah but I lost you for eight hours, in a Hydra hideout. You have no idea how worried I was. You know what would have happened if they had caught you.” Steve said, his eyes searching Sam's, like the omega was supposed to be understanding something very important here. And Sam did…well, at least he thought he did. One could never be too sure with Steve. For someone who led a team of leaders, and did a fucking great job at it, Steve was not good with verbal communication. He could, however, write a hell of a letter. Not text messaging or email. A pure pen to paper letter.

Sam was quick to quiet the excited omega within him, he didn't want to get his hopes up only to have misunderstood Steve. He needed to test the waters.

“You're not responsible for me.” Sam said.

“Yes I am. You're my sidekick. My _omega_ sidekick. It's my job as an alpha to keep you safe.” Steve said.

“Sidekick?!” Sam yelled. He's sure Steve said something else very meaningful but he'll deal with that after this very pressing matter. “When the hell did I get demoted to sidekick?! We're _partners_!”

Steve looked stricken again. “It's not a demotion. If anything it's a promotion. If I take most of the heat, you're less likely to get hurt.”

“I am not weak!”

“I didn't say you were.”

“I am not useless”

“I agree.”

“I can handle myself.”

“Never said you couldn't.”

Sam glared at Steve but did think back on this entire conversation. It took longer than necessary for him to understand what Steve was trying to say. The alpha was being very overprotective. He'd never been this protective before. He had protective tendencies of course, all alphas did. But this was nearing on…possessive.

Maybe this platonic bond was mutual! Sam's not ever sure when that happened! Maybe because the alpha had been so worried about Bucky, the bond hadn't cemented for Steve until recently.

“Oh, so it's mutual.” Sam said.

“You feel responsible for me?” Steve asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. Such instincts were not commonly associated with omegas. Not in the context Steve was talking about.

Sam nearly laughed but instead shook his head. “No, I mean yeah, but in the way you mean it. I mean we're joined.”

“Joined?” Steve echoed, seeming even more confused.

“Yeah, do you know what that means?”

Steve nodded. “We have a platonic bond.”

“Yeah.”

“Huh.” Steve was frowning, obviously disappointed. And it took everything in Sam to pretend it didn't hurt.

“Do you want to break it?” Sam asked, each word pulling at his heart.

But Steve shook his head fervently. “No, of course not. I just…” Steve trailed off, in deep thought. Deeper than the situation demanded. Then he smiled suddenly, rubbing Sam's cheek with the back of his knuckles. And Sam had to fight every single instinct not to look up at Steve through his lashes and purr in delight. But he didn't push Steve's hand away either. He liked being petted as much as the next omega, he just didn't like showing how much he appreciated. “I guess you're my omega now.” Steve said. His voice holding a hint of dominance.

“Hey, don't let it go to your head.” Sam said. Steve rolled his eyes fondly, turned, and continued up the flight of stairs, with Sam in tow. The sudden pep in his step was unmistakable.

Not that Sam wasn’t also overjoyed by this monumental improvement but Steve…he was…Sam couldn’t even explain it. There was something here he was missing, has been since he moved into the compound. And, damn it, Sam was going to find what was missing so he could stop being confused.

When they got to the…closet (that’s the only thing the room classified as), Sam sighed heavily and took off his jacket. There was a hole in the wall with a telescope stuck in it. Was there not another way to keep a visual on a suspect? Sam could, literally, think of hundreds that didn’t require him to be stuck in a box barely big enough for the two people occupying it with a goddamn hole in the wall instead of a window.

“If I’m going to be your omega, you have got to stop dragging me to places like this.” Sam said, looking out the telescope.

"You literally just fussed at me for doing exactly that." Steve said. Though his voice seemed far away, as if he were distracted.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said, before remembering his note-to-self. The one he made before he got all omega and giddy. "Also, I'm not going to be anyone's sidekick. We're partners whether you like it or not." Sam said, almost chuckling at his false display of authority. Their dynamics were going to change a little now. No matter what the type of tie, when an alpha was bonded to an omega, the alpha always ended having at least some authority over the omega. Instincts dictated that. How much authority depended on the individuals affected.

Steve didn't say anything, just sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall beside Sam, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Partner in training but you'll have to stay behind if I feel a situation is too dangerous." Steve said, the his condition holding no room for discussion while Sam's role was still very much negotiable. This way he wasn't being too domination while still scratching his alpha itch. See, a master strategist. Steve was also asking Sam to to trust his judgement. Trust in Steve was never something Sam lacked.

"Partner on training? So you mean to tell me I've been fucking around like a chicken without a head for the past three years?" Sam said, raising up from the telescope to look Steve in the eyes. But Sam wasn't ornery. He at least folded his hands behind his back. He could give a little. Steve seemed shocked to even get that.

"Well, for the past three years I thought of you as a sidekick." Steve said.

Sam glared at him. "Ass! You said it was a promotion."

"I wasn't lying. I've held you in high regard since the day we met Samuel." Steve said. Seriously? Was the full name really necessary?

Sam sighed. He guessed he always knew that. "Fine. But what do i need training for?"

"I want you to be as dangerous as me, in every way. That'll take training." It sure in the hell would. Seeing how Steve was a serumed alpha and Sam was the average ol' omega who would be up against more serumed alphas. Sam was going to say something but Steve interrupted him. "I'm sorry, I can't ignore it anymore. The hell is that?" Steve said, pointing to the golden charm peeking from Sam's collar.

The omega looked down at it then back up at Steve in confusion. They were only joined, he didn't understand why the alpha was so concerned about it. But Sam took off the pendant Bucky gave him a week prior and handed it to Steve. Then was immediately pissed at himself. They just settled this bond a matter of ten minutes ago. How the hell was Sam folding this quickly?!

"Bucky gave it to me. Not that it's any of your business." Sam said, just to be difficult. But he had the decency to have his hands folded behind his back and to not be staring into Steve's eyes when he did it.

The alpha ignored it. "Bucky?" Steve repeated as he inspected the cross in his hand. Then suddenly looked back up at Sam. "Since when does he give you gifts? And why are you wearing it?"

There was something in the way Steve said it that caught Sam off guard. If they hadn't just established their platonic bond, Sam would have thought that Steve was…jealous!

" _Someone_ is a little possessive." Sam said. He didn't even know which one of them Steve was possessive of. Steve glared at him. "It's a peace offering. I wore it so Bucky would know there are no hard feelings."

"Peace offering?" Steve repeated, looking back down at the gift. "Rhodey won't like him." Steve said.

"Rhodey met him. He let Bucky give me the gift." Sam said. Steve had never looked so upset. "Rhodey doesn't dislike Bucky. He just doesn't like him either. He only let Bucky give it too me once he realized it was only a peace offering."

Steve smiled at that but didn't seem comforted. "Bucky said that specifically?"

Sam thought back on the meal and realized he actually hadn't said those words exactly. "No, he just heavily implied."

Steve hummed, his brow furrowed in discontent. He handed Sam his gift back. "So we have a deal? The more you train and the better you get, the more leeway I'll give you. But if a mission is too dangerous, I'm leaving you behind."

The subject change threw Sam for a completely loop but he was actually grateful for it. He still didn't like Bucky and knowing that was his main competition for the best friend slot only fueled Sam's dislike and jealousy. Hence, Bucky was far from Sam's favorite topic of discussion.

"If you think a mission is too dangerous…you call me in for tactical support. That way I'll stay safe in whatever fucked up location we're using as a base op but I'm not being useless and kept out the loop. I give a damn about you too Steve." Sam said, knowing very well negotiating the very thing Steve made clear was nonnegotiable was very daring, even for an omega as sassy as him and an alpha as laid back as Steve.

Steve sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, in thought. He was quiet for a long time before he sighed again. "Deal but you can't argue with me about my decision. You'll just gave to accept my judgement _without_ any sass or talkback."

"But those are my two favorite things." Sam said, just to be difficult but also very serious. Accepting Steve's demands was easy but sassing was a very fundamental aspect of his very character. It was his way of fighting back. Sam wasn't always this sassy. Back when he was a kid, he was actually pretty timid. And then he married Brock. That asshole took so much out of Sam that the omega promised himself he would never be that vulnerable again.

Steve sighed yet again but his eyes sparkled fondly. "Fine, sass all you want but my decision will be final. Not optional." Sam smiled, glad Steve wasn't an ass about it. The alpha didn't know about his history with Brock. It was a piece of his life he would much rather forget. But if they were going to be joined, he might as well get around to tell Steve one day.

"Fine, as long as I can be a sasshole about it." Sam said. Steve rolled his eyes fondly gently shoving the omega out the way so he could look out the telescope.

"We're not staying here by the way. There's shifts. Nat and Clint will be here in seven hours." Steve said.

Sam sighed in relief and dismay, equally. "So I'm stuffed in this box with you for the next seven hours. Great." Sam deadpanned, pulling his phone out his pocket and tapping his angry birds app. He'll need something up distract him for the next seven hours.

Steve chuckled. And there was a comfortable silence for a very long while before Steve spoke again. "Do you think your next alpha could live up to how great Riley was to you?"

The question was random and…weird. Well, not weird in itself but weird that it came from Steve. His platonic alpha.

"Umm…I don't…I don't think I would even want them to, I mean…Riley was great in his own way. I would want someone else to be great in their own way too. I think my love for someone else would be just as deep." Sam said, very honestly. He didn't talk about Riley a lot. He couldn't. Losing him hurt so much and Sam still missed him as if it happened yesterday.

Steve nodded in understanding. "Makes sense. I mean…I guess I feel the same way about Peggy." Steve said, very quietly. Peggy? Sam had always thought of the two as a puppy love type of situation, since Steve had only been fourteen at the time. Sam didn't even know a lot about her, Steve didn't talk about her much. But when he did, he spoke about her very fondly and very brokenhearted. Maybe he had felt for this Peggy much more than Sam initially thought.

Steve was always so upbeat that sometimes (a lot of times) Sam forgot that just nine years ago, Steve woke up to having lost…everything. Everyone. So, yeah, that's why he held on to Bucky so tightly…it still made Sam extremely jealous though. He honestly couldn't help it.

They went back to their comfortable silence, there was really nothing else to say. But now Sam was distracted.

Why the hell had Steve even asked that question? Sam though about the conversations of the day and decided that Steve thought Bucky was trying to court Sam. Hell, Sam thought the same thing.

Sam quickly forced his mind to think of something else because courting Bucky was out of the question…mostly.

* * *

Tony ran his hand down his face as Steve excitedly prattled about his not-really progress with Sam.

"So…you guys are joined now?" Tony said. Steve nodded happily. "Meaning every thing you do now, he'll perceive as only a friendly gesture?"

At this, Steve faltered. Apparently he hadn't realized this apparent obstruction to courting his wayward love.

"But it means it's working. Everything I'm doing is working." Steve said, his excitement returning tenfold. Tony groaned and leaned back in his chair, throwing an arm over his face.

"Stevie, please explain to me what's going on in that confused, nonagenarian brain of yours." Tony pleaded.

Steve glared at him. "The purpose for the secret courting is for the bonding to be done by pheromones instead of people forcing themselves to work with other people. This way, if two people are naturally compatible it'll work out. Sam and I are compatible!" And there was that overexcitement.

"Ok, sure, I follow that but you two are only joined. There's no hope in romance in that."

"Of course there is. This way I can show Sam the type of alpha I'll be and if we, by chance, don't work, I won't jeopardize out relationship. If we can work, our bond will change." Steve explained in absolute euphoria. What Sam said was actually true, it's what happened with Tony's own parents. Hell, it happened between him and Bruce.

Tony sighed. "Yes but in the meanwhile he's still free to court other doms. What are you going to do if he becomes attracted to someone else?" Apparently the most brilliant strategist on Earth hadn't planned for that. He had been so excited he forgot to look ahead. It was obvious in that blank look Steve got when he was stumped. But Tony could see those gears turning now. "While you're figuring that out, stop and think about whatever else could go wrong before you move ahead in this tedious plan of yours."

"It'll be worth it in the end." Steve said, the stubborn fool. Tony sighed.

Would it? Especially if Steve ended up with a broken heart?

Tony promised Steve he wouldn't get involved and technically he wasn't, but it was time to consult the two other omegas in the compound and discuss the little something he liked to call: Operation Knotblock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for there to be more to this chapter but this chapter wrote itself.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it. I'll be adding some more characters here real soon!

Sam was not made for this shit. Sidekick was starting to become more and more appealing every day with the way Steve fucked up his life. 

Training started early last Monday morning at five. And Sam crawled back to his room at around seven in the evening, feeling as if he had been ran over three times by a semi. Then beat up by the hulk. And mauled by a bear…then thrown off a cliff. 

And it was all Steve's fault. 

But the big guy had tried really hard. Omegas were physically much weaker than betas, who were much weaker than alphas. So most omegas avoided physical conflict with alphas like a plague. 

Steve had kept that in mind when he reworked his training regimen to fit Sam's omega body type. However, having never worked with such a phenomenon, he didn't tone it down far enough. And Sam was suffering the very stiff consequences. 

The next morning, when Sam refused to be parted with his bed, Steve promised him that he could take the week off to recuperate and then they could try again next Monday. And this time he would have reworked the regime just for Sam. 

The omega didn't even care. The pain he was in was abnormal and unearthly. He tried to reject Steve, he really did. But then the alpha gave him those sad, big blue eyes, all guilt ridden and remorseful and Sam agreed to try it once more. Once. The only reason he agreed was because he understood the severity of it all (and Steve took off time to check on him and take care of him and all that mushy shit that gave Sam the warm, fuzzy feelings omegas got when they were being well taken care of). 

Before, Sam was always trained to be a valuable member of a team, to lean on his strengths to make his team more powerful. And it was well understood that if the team was going to be at its max, Sam, (always the only omega on the team back in the military. And now, the only normal omega in the Avengers) couldn't be in the frontline. He accepted that. Now, he had to strengthen his weaknesses because while it was still a team, he would be standing as Steve's equal. The reason Sam had been pissed about it before was because he had thought Steve always saw him as his equal. And in terms of gender, Steve did. But it wasn't until Sam fought against and with other alphas did he fully understand why Steve thought of him as a sidekick. When he stood amongst the rest of the SHIELD (reformed with a new name Sam refused to commit to memory because the acronym was the same) recruits, Sam realized the deep shit he was in. 

They were all alphas. No shorter than 6'2”, ripped, and swoll alphas. And there was Sam, all of 5'10” and fit but not enough, trying to keep up. But desperately failing. Sam was weaker, slower, less combative, and had less stamina than his training mates and it SUCKED! He thought about how Steve must have felt back when he was scrawny and in boot camp (but at least he was still an alpha). 

So here he was, starting fresh on a Monday morning, staring Natasha in the face as she explained the basics of advanced offensive combat to him. Steve would be up in about twenty minutes to teach him advanced defensive combat. But the alpha had stayed true to his promise. His regimen was much different than everyone else's. And since his goal was also different, he didn't even see his training mates except for the sparring portion of his training schedule, which went as follows: 

6:00am-6:30am: Breakfast (yes, Steve broke it down to the meal, which he planned.)  
6:30–6:45: Light Workout (it must be noted that Steve and Sam had different definitions of light.)  
6:45–8:00: Intense Strength Training (Sam had to travel to the hell beneath the gym. The alphas did three hours of strength training, skipping the light workout.)  
8:00–8:30: Snack and respite (Steve said it was supposed to help with his stamina. Sam strongly disagreed.)  
8:30–10:15: Obstacle Courses  
10:15-12:00pm: Situational Courses (this was to prepare Sam mentally, analytically, and physically to the different situations they may run into in the field. Steve was very thorough when he devised these courses. The omega nearly stalled halfway through but with Steve's gentle encouraging and Sam's determination, the omega was able to pull through. The alphas had a combination of both at the same time.)  
12:00-1:00: Lunch and Respite (by then, Sam was so exhausted he could barely eat the protein Steve was stuffing in him. As Sam dragged around, Steve was starting to look all concerned and worrisome. But Sam refused to quit. He wanted to push through, he really did. Partially because was tired of being the weakest link in every tactical team he joined. And…he loved to see how proud of him Steve was when he accomplished something. But Sam would he on his deathbed, taking his last breath before he admitted that. It's not that he could even help it. Steve was his alpha after all.)  
1:00–5:00: Combat Training or Sparring (This is where Sam's training stopped, the alphas kept going until nine or ten. The omega had training on one day then used what he learned in that training the next day during several sparring sessions. Alphas did both in the same day. If Sam had done that, he might literally die of exhaustion.) 

Combat training was actually Sam's favorite part. Some parts weren't as physically demanding as everything else. The team taught him different forms of combat. Clint worked with him on precision while using any and every weapon. Sam learned that very quickly. When he was in the army, he had to learn how to aim while flying so his eye was already trained. Thor and Steve trained him in battle strategy. Another topic Sam already knew extremely well. He had been a leader in the military and been under Steve for the past three years. 

What killed him was the combative techniques Steve and Natasha tried to teach him. Emphasis on tried. To clarify, Sam learned all the techniques perfectly well. He learned several different fighting types and how to use hundreds of different types of weapons during hand to hand combat. That's not where he even struggled. It when he was put up against alphas that shit went awry. He could take on a normal beta and maybe win. He could even take on a small alphawoman and get by without getting _all_ the shit beat out of him. But alphamen (and most alphawomen, if he were honest) were too strong for him. Steve told him the strategy was to fight defensively. That way the omega, in a blissful theory, wouldn't take any blows, thus lasting longer in a fight. But fuck, Sam was shit at it. Even though he tried so hard. 

To keep his self-esteem from completely plummeting, Sam always reminded himself that without his suit, Rhodey wasn't worth shit either. 

* * *

Sam groaned as JARVIS rung his alarm (set by Steve) obscenely loud. He turned around in his plush, comfortable bed and stared at the ceiling. JARVIS kindly displayed the time (7:30am) and his schedule for the day. 

Sam nearly cried tears of joy when the only thing listed for today was an hour and a half work out session in the top level gym, scheduled after a half an hour breakfast Sam should be making his way to right now. It was Saturday and the weekends were his light days. And his diet was slightly lifted. 

Still, the joy wasn't enough for Sam to pull his sore body out of bed. An hour later and Sam heard the doorbell ring throughout his quarters. Sam didn't move, knew he didn't have to. Steve understood he was always welcomed in his quarters. 

A few minutes later, Sam heard knocking on his bedroom door. The omega mumbled a 'come in' and Steve opened the door and walked in, with a bag on his hands. 

“As beautiful as you are Sammy, you kinda look like shit.” Steve said and he sat beside Sam, pulling back the covers. At first, the omega though he was going to make him get out of bed and Sam had a few choice words for Steve but the alpha only raised his shirt, looking at the bruises that littered Sam body from not being able to dodge quick enough in his sparring sessions. 

“I told them to take it easy on you and pull their punches.” Steve grumbled under his breath. 

“It's not their fault I can't duck quickly enough.” Sam said. 

“They know better. You’re an omega.” Steve said as pulled some gel out his bag and squirted in his hands, rubbing his hands together before he gently rubbed the gel on Sam's bruises. 

“If we're in the field, the enemy isn't going to care either. You can be this protective when we start fighting together.” Sam said. He didn't know wag Steve was putting on him but he loved the way it cooled the sore area of the bruise and took the pain away. 

His muscles still hurt though. 

“I know, but you’re not ready for the type of fight the recruits keep putting on you. I think for next week, I’ll set you up with betas that way we can work up to alphas.” Steve said as he finished his task and started pulling Sam out the bed. The omega glared up at him. He thought the fact that he refused to train today was obvious. 

As if reading his thoughts, Steve chuckled. “I'm not making you go to the gym yet. I'm trying to get you into the hot tub. I have something that will help with the pain.” 

“Unless it's Vicodin, I'm not moving.” Sam said. 

Steve sighed. “I'll let you have chocolate chip pancakes with as much syrup as you want for breakfast.” 

And yes, Sam was that easily sold. He didn’t play with his pancakes. 

The omega started, tenderly, crawling out the bed. And when he was on his feet, Steve wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him into the room across from his bedroom, where a personal hot tub, sauna, and pool was located. Tony didn't do anything by the halves. 

The alpha helped Sam into the tub then walked over to the wall, opening the panel where the water filter was. He took something's out the bad and tinkered with the filter for a moment. Then closed the panel and turned on the tub. 

And yeah, that was heavenly. The pain started melting from Sam's aching body almost immediately. 

“I don't know what you did but I could kiss you right about now.” Sam said. Steve chuckled but averted his eyes when his cheeks started tinting red. This little behavior change was fairly knew and Sam knew exactly why he started getting shy when Sam made such comments. He wondered how long it was going to take the alpha to mention it. 

“I don't know what it is either. Dad just gave me some stuff and told me what to do with if.” Steve said. Sam hummed a little. More to Steve referring to Tony as his dad than what he said. It wasn't the first time, just a rare enough occurrence to give him pause when it happened. Though Sam understood the sentiment, Tony and Bruce had practically raised Steve since he was fourteen. And before that, Steve was raised in an orphanage. Before hydra got their hands on him. 

The omega thought about it as he watched the alpha take off his shoes and socks, and rolled his pants legs up to his knees. Then sat behind Sam, a leg on either side of the omega's body, his feet dangling in the water. Sam leaned his head back into Steve's lap (or crotch, depending on how one decided to look at it). 

Sam realized how much more he knew about Steve than the alpha knew about him. Steve was always open and honest with him. 

“I was married before Riley.” Sam blurted. Not on purpose. Apparently his subconscious, inner omega decided to fix the little dilemma. And maybe, deep down, Sam was ready to talk about. 

Steve was obviously surprised, his eyes wide with shock. “Really?” Steve said, then after a beat of thought. “What brought this on?” 

Sam shrugged. “I just realized you don't know a lot about me.” 

Steve nodded with a shrug. ”I figured you’d share when you started to trust me.” 

“I trust you with my life Steve.” 

Steve nodded. “I know but secrets are different.” That was very true. And actually quite insightful of Steve. “I'm guessing it wasn't pleasant. If you're just now telling me.” Steve said. As always, he was very right. 

Sam nodded. “He was very abusive. And I was really young at the time. He was fifteen and I was twelve when we started courting.” The look Steve got was a cross of shock, disgust, and anger. “We eloped when I was barely eighteen. Everything got so much worse after we were married. We divorced when I was nineteen because daddy didn't appreciate someone hitting his son. Then we I met Riley when I was twenty and we married when I was twenty-one. He died six months before I met you.” Sam said, realizing his voice change when he spoke of Riley. There was a sadness to it. 

“But I’ve only been with two alphas. I was with Brock longer, for seven horrible years. I guess that’s why I’m so…me, now. Being with Brock was just painful and I never want to be that vulnerable again.” 

Steve rubbed his cheek. “I’m sorry you had to live through that.” He said with a sincerity that was unbelievable. But so Steve. 

Sam smiled at his words. “Life is life.” 

“Do I make you feel vulnerable?” Steve asked after a moment. 

Sam looked up at Steve in shock. That question come completely out the blue. “No, never. Not in the way you mean it.” 

Steve’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?” 

“Like, I know I’m weaker than you so in always vulnerable to you but I know I’m in the safest hands.” Sam said. With all the sincerity in his heart. 

Steve smiled wide yet slightly shy. “Thank you Samuel. You saying that means a lot.” 

And not for the first time, Sam felt a flutter in his stomach. In his heart. Unless he was going into cardiac arrest, Sam might have caught a feeling or two. But the omega was quick to stuff that as far as he could. Steve was only his joined alpha. If Steve was interested in more he would be courting the omega by now. 

“I’m very proud of you. You’ve been doing great this week. I know it's been extremely difficult but you’re already improving very quickly. I can’t even imagine where you’ll be three months from now.” 

Yes, Sam loved the goddamn praise. He couldn’t even deny it. Couldn’t stop the soft purr the rumbled from his chest. 

Steve smiled so wide. “So this is what it takes to reach your omega side. Extreme physical exhaustion.” 

“Don’t let it go to your head.” Sam grumbled playfully. Steve chuckled and rubbed his cheeks. 

And there was that flutter again. 

This was not good. Sam had to find another alpha to direct his feelings towards or else this could get a lot worst real quick. 

* * *

It wasn’t until now, watching Steve prattle happily about his latest improvement with Sam (still premature but Tony couldn’t being himself to dash his excitement) that he realized how happy the omega made Steve. It made him want to cheerlead their budding romance (yes, Tony realizes that was a strong phrase to use since the two were dancing around each other and one of them didn’t even realize he was dancing) even more. 

Bruce and Thor were there and they all listened with optimistic smiles until Steve started talking about the omega’s training (which seemed more like cruel punishment to an omega, if one would ask Tony. Though he had to admit, it seemed highly effective. And if Sam pulled through this with his sanity intact, Steve might just have created something revolutionary, again. Every omega in the world could start taking a bigger part in the military and law enforcement) and Bruce cut in. 

“I think this would a great time for another gift, Steve. It would be a great form of praise.” Bruce said. 

“Verily. And it should be hand delivered.” Thor…boomed. The demigod was actually a man if vey few words so when he did speak, it was usually a shock that his voice was so strong. Especially when the dominance it carried denied his submissive scent. 

“But then he’ll know it was me.” Steve said. 

The three of them rolled there eyes. 

“I’m sorry kiddo but this old fashioned plan of yours has to be updated if you want this to workout in your favor.” Tony said. 

Steve sighed, quietly thinking on it for a moment. “Fine.” He grumbled. Tony threw his hands up in victory. 

“Also,” Bruce started. “You need to think about this gala we all got invited to. There’s going to be some alphas very interested in your omega.” 

“I already have that handled.” Steve said, with a happy, proud smile. “It’s all in the gift I already had planned.” 

“Is it subtle?” Thor asked. 

“Of course.” Steve said. 

The three looked at each other and sighed. And ignored Steve's glare. 

“Alright, well good luck with that.” Tony said and Steve glared at him. 

But Tony knew that subtlety would only go so far. Thor said he had a trick up his sleeve and they still had Operation Knotblock set for the gala. 

“I swear, I know what I’m doing…now.” Steve said. 

Steve didn’t but, hey, that’s what he had family for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're familiar with my work, you know I have this thing were Omegamales wear vest suits (Or in the case of this chapter, a vest tux) and Alphamales wear the jacket. A collar is a token that symbolizes an omega is unavailable. Not necessarily an actual collar around the neck.

“You really are beautiful.” Bucky said, his eyes scanning the omega’s body hungrily. Sam sighed. This is what he got for dressing up. But the omega knew he looked pretty sharp in his deep blue vest suit, with a white undershirt, and a deep red tie with deep red leather shoes. Steve had actually helped him pick out his outfit (no, alphas didn’t normally enjoy shopping and no, it didn’t slip past Sam that the colors of his get up was red, white, and blue).  
  
“Thank you.” Sam said cordially. He still didn’t like Bucky but he could tolerate him long enough to hold a shallow conversation. But Sam had to admit, the alpha looked pretty good too. He was wearing all black. From the undershirt to his shoes, even his watch. And he was…sexy. The alpha had a box in his hands that he lifted up to Sam. Which caught the omega completely off guard. This better not be another goddamn gift.  
  
“So, I was at a little gallery,” Bucky started, “last week and came across the cutest—”  
  
The alpha was suddenly pushed to the side so quickly, Sam was literally confused. An arm found its way around Sam’s waist and it wasn’t until he was pulled against a hard muscled body did Sam realize Steve had appeared out of no-fucking-where. He hasn’t even been on the communal floor, last Sam heard Steve was in his room and from the looks of it, he had to. He wasn’t even fully dressed, only had on one shoe.  
  
Bucky just looked up at Steve in complete and total shock, obviously not expecting this strong response from his friend. But he looked between the omega and the alpha and realization washed over Bucky.  
  
“Shit Steve, this is what you’ve been doing all this time?!” Bucky just shy of yelled. “Have I taught you nothing?”  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes. “I’ve been doing perfectly fine, thank you. Now, scram.” Steve said but the atmosphere suddenly change. There was a humor in the air now. However, in Sam’s forecast there was only a thick cloud of confusion.  
  
“Yeah, whatever. Good luck. You’re gonna need it.” The alpha said, with a smirk that held a lot more to it than Sam could see. Then he turned and walked away. Taking whatever gift that was in his hands with him.  
  
Okay…what!  
  
“I think he just realized we’re joined.” Steve said as if he read Sam’s mind, speaking in that shy way when he wasn’t being fully honest.  
  
“O…kay.” Sam said. Wondering should he even ask. But before he could settle on a decision, Steve excitedly grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the elevator. “But that reminded me, I have something for you.”  
  
“So, is that the way it is with you alphas? No matter the bond, you’re just overly protective?”  
  
Steve huffed in amusement. “What? You’ve never had a joined alpha before?”  
  
“Actually, no. I’ve only had romantic bonds.” Sam said. The alpha turned to him in shock.  
  
“Really? Shot, you don’t get out a lot do you?” Steve said. As if he were an ounce better.  
  
Sam quirked an eyebrow. “Says the person who literally lived under a rock for seventy years.”  
  
Steve laughed. “I lived inside a glacier. Those are two different scenarios.” Steve said as they reached his front. Steve opened it and stepped to the side, letting Sam through first. The omega walked through easily. He was far too use to this by now.  
  
“Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Steve said, walking out the room when Sam nodded. The omega sighed and looked around, sitting down on the couch. He didn’t spend much time in Steve’s quarters. The alpha always visited him. But the living area was beautiful. Of course the theme colors were red, white, and blue (unlike Sam’s outfit, not Steve’s choice) but it was subtle and covert. And his quarters had a very comfortable atmosphere. Sam kind of never wanted to leave.  
  
Just before he was gone too long, Steve reappeared, fully dressed in a deep blue tux. Blue was Steve’s favorite color. He wore it almost as much as Clint wore purple (though Clint always took the purple a little too far).  
  
Sam saw the back of a 15x15 canvas tucked under his arm and a small blue box in his hands.  
  
Steve sat beside Sam, holding out the box nervously. “I saw this while I was out and I couldn’t help but buy it.” The alpha said as Sam took the box out his hand and opened his gift, pulling it out.  
  
Sam looked down at the pendant In his palm. The chain was simple (finally. Unlike most omegas, Sam wasn’t a fan of the flashy). It was Cap’s shield with Falcon’s spread mechanical wings attached to the either side of the shield. It was adorable and did absolutely nothing to diminish the feelings Sam had been trying to stuff far down. Matter of fact, it brought his feeling to his very surface. To the point, when he glanced up at Steve, he saw the alpha through his lashes.  
  
And of course, Steve got that big smile.  
  
He was about to thank Steve for the gift when the alpha turned the canvas around. And Sam was breath-taken. On the canvas was a painting of Sam grabbing Steve, heading into the air, saving the alpha from the dozens of hydra agents that had circled him.  
  
“This is beautiful.” Was the only response Sam could muster but he was being very sincere. He hoped Steve knew that. The purr that, subconsciously, rumbled from his chest probably helped Steve understand that. Riley couldn’t even reach Sam’s omega side this often. And that was after they were married.  
  
“I’m glad you like it. I know it’s unconventional because everyone thinks that it’s the alpha that always saved the sub in distress.” Hell, that’s exactly how Sam had thought about their dynamics for the past three years. “Bet you’ve saved my sorry ass more times than I can count. And I can count pretty high.”  
  
Sam chuckled. “Sure, if you call fifty high.”  
  
Steve huffed a laugh. He reached out and rubbed Sam’s cheek with his thumb. And that action just made Sam’s purr amplify.  
  
“You’re just playing with my omega emotions now.” Sam said.  
  
Steve smiled. “Maybe I am. But excuse me for appreciating the submissive in my pushy omega.” Sam chuckled.  
  
Steve didn’t stop rubbing his cheek and Sam was glad because he didn’t want Steve to stop.  
  
And when the alpha, just so slightly, started leaning towards him, Sam just knew Steve was going to kiss him.  
  
But alas!  
  
“Excuse me Captain Rogers and Cadet Agent Wilson,” Jarvis interrupted (cadet because Sam was still a new recruit, still in his probationary period) “but the rest of the Avengers are requesting your presence so you all can depart.”  
  
“Oh right, yeah we should-we should head out.” Steve said. Taking his hand away from Sam cheek and taking the gift out of Sam’s hand. Much to the omega’s alarm.  
  
“Hey, that’s mine.” Sam said.  
  
Steve rolled his eyes fondly as he took the pendant and pulled it over Sam’s head, letting it rest on his neck, the pendant hanging down over his chest.  
  
“I was just hoping you would it tonight.” Steve said.  
  
“I think you fixed that.”  
  
“You can take it off if you don’t want to wear it.” Steve said. Though the sad shadow that covered his eyes didn’t slip past Sam.  
  
“Of course I’m going to wear it. I’m never going to take it off.” Sam said as he rose to his feet. Because if he didn’t leave this room soon, the omega in him might think this is a good time for a love confession. He had to remind his inner omega that the only reason he was going to this gala was to find another alpha to direct these feeling towards.

* * *

“That is also a courting gift.” Rhodey told him the second they were alone. They were only in the lobby, waiting for the limo. Steve was huddled in a corner with Tony, Bruce, and Thor. Clint, as his wife Laura, were discussig something with Natasha. Leaving Rhodey with Sam. Not really a problem. But Sam was suspicious of the side conversations. Especially since lately they we’re becoming increasingly common and the Avengers always handled situations like a big, happy family.  
  
“Joined alphas gift their omega too.” Sam said. Though he already knew how to bring this conversation to a halt. Natasha gave him ammunition when she kept glancing at Rhodey and the elder omega kept avoiding her eye contact.  
  
“Speaking of gifts,” Sam said before Rhodey could respond. “Have you received any lately?”  
  
His older brother glared at him. But didn’t dodge the question. “I did and I’m wearing it but…it’s not from her.”  
  
Oh. Well, then.  
  
“Wearing it where?” Sam said, looking him up and down. The only thing new on Rhodey was his…suit? Which was entirely out of his brother’s budget. Not an Armani or anything mainstream. It was one of those hand tailored (had to be tailored because the suit fit Rhodey extremely well. So much so, his brother could have easily been his competition tonight) suits by someone with an unpronounceable name, a huge reputation, but only has one boutique in the world. The only reason Sam hadn’t given it a second thought was because the army sent Rhodey to events all the time and they always sent him in the way of style.  
  
“It’s the suit Samuel.” Rhodey snipped.  
  
“Hey, don’t go all full names with me. I didn’t buy the damn thing. I can’t even afford it.”  
  
Rhodey sighed. “I know. But you’re going to start asking questions.  
  
Sam smirked. “And you’re attitude isn’t going to stop that. So…” He looked between Natasha and his brother. “She obviously knows. She okay with it?”  
  
Rhodey sighed again, turning around to walk towards the door. Of course, Sam was in tow. “She…wasn’t happy.” He said once they were outside. Sam was practically in his damn mouth. “I mean, we’ve been talking for a while and a week ago he gave me the suit and asked me to be his guest—”  
  
“So not only are you rubbing another alpha’s gift in her face, you’re also rubbing said alpha in her face?” Sam asked. Because, damn, that was a bit of a low blow.  
  
“We were just fucking. I didn’t know she would take to it so badly.” Rhodey defended. “We he established that he wanted to court, I cut off out arrangement and…that didn’t go do well.”  
  
“You have got to be the most oblivious human being on the planet.” Sam said incredulously. How had Rhodey missed the very obvious signs Natasha was giving him.  
  
Rhodey glared at him. “Have you ever heard the tale of the pot and the kettle?”  
  
“I’m not oblivious.” Sam said.  
  
Rhodey threw his head back and laughed. While he did that, Sam glared at him as intensely as possible.  
  
“Says the guy who’s wearing a collar and doesn’t realize it.” Rhodey said, still laughing.  
  
Sam glared at him. “It’s not a collar. It’s a reward for doing so well in my training.” Sam said. “Still better than dumping Natasha the way you did.”  
  
Rhodey stopped laughing abruptly and glared at Sam. “I didn’t dump her. We weren’t together. She didn’t want to be with me.”  
  
“That’s not true. I know Natasha. She must be really bothered if she showed her feelings.” Sam said. Rhodey thought about that for a moment then shrugged.  
  
“I don’t know. I just…” Rhodey trailed off. Sam slapped an arm on his shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry big bro. I’ll fix it for you.” Sam said. The look he received for his kindness made him want to go run and hide in a closet.  
  
“Don't you go fucking around in my life!” Rhodey damn near growled.  
  
“I think you and Natasha have done enough fucking around. I’m simply going to fix it. Unless this guy impresses my goddamn socks off.” Sam said, so fucking glad to see the limo wheel around the corner.  
  
“You know, it’s my job to be protective over you. Not the other way around.” Rhodey said.  
  
Sam said, “Who the fuck told you that lie?”

* * *

Okay, maybe subtle wasn’t a completely horrid idea. When Tony saw the lovely pendant resting on Sam’s neck, the alpha almost high fived Steve. Tonight was going to be a busy night for the lead Avengers (Tony, Steve, and Thor) because they were, for some reason Tony was thoroughly unhappy with, seen as the spokesmen for the team and the representation and networking rested on their shoulders. So, the three of them, namely Steve, would be very occupied. So this little charm was a sweet move. The pendant (aka collar), along with Steve’s scent covering Sam, would be enough to ward off at least half of the alphas at the gala.  
  
For the rest of the heathens, the team has already been briefed. They all had a role in this mission.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I don't mean to tease with this gala thing but it just didn't fit with its chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. [To learn more click here.](http://jeniouis.com/jfw-zine.html).


End file.
